116 – The Instance: More Random Pornography Inside Elevators
Big News Of The Week Blizzard Really Wants You To Multibox Really. So much so, that they announced this week that the incentives for new multiboxers are about to go through the roof. It’s called “Refer-A-Friend”, but let’s face it, you’re your own best friend, aren’t you? What would it take to get you to open a 2nd account? How about an exclusive zebra mount? How about TRIPLE the xp gains? How about buy 2 get 1 free levels? We’ll even throw in a free 30-day credit for your original account! Rumors And Scuttlebutt Finally, An End To The Begging We can only hope that Tigole was serious this week when he posted in a thread on the official forums that Blizzard had received it’s 1-Billionth request to make low-level quest-givers trackable, and intends to do just that in the next build of the Wrath beta. That’s right, only 4 years or so after the reputation system made that a highly requested item, Blizzard claims that they will take action. Game On, Comrade! Beginning yesterday, August 6th, Blizzard released the new Russian version of World of Warcraft and Burning Crusade, complete with a Russian-speaking support team. The game will be sold in DVD and CD versions and will include 1 month and 14 days of free play time respectively. There will also be a special Russian pricing plan starting at 399 rubles per a month for a 1-month subscription. In addition, current European account holders will have the option of playing on the new Russian servers after downloading the localization pack. There will also be free transfers to the Russian servers for a limited time, and the opportunity to convert a European account to a Russian account. Town Cryer Chorr from Caelstraz (Oceanic) writes: I play a level 70 Tauren Warrior. I am grossly anti-social in the game and have a young daughter that i look after all day both of these thing really limit my ability to raid and group. i have been a part of a couple of raiding guilds but i can’t really commit to times etc because of the above reasons. To cut a long story short i’ve been trying to get the full set of warrior PvP epics from Arena Season 2 through the battleground system is it possible to successfully solo as a DPS warrior with this gear? Fenwar of the Guild writes: I was wondering if Blizzard has ever considered creating a spirit mount. This mount would only be usable when you die and only to help you get back to your corpse. For those few times you wipe out and don’t have anybody to resurrect you it would be nice not to have to run all the way from the graveyard. Drop Of The Week Warcraft Legends, Vol. 1 It’s the first of a four part graphic novel series from TokyoPop. Here’s the Amazon page where you can order it for approximately $8.79. What these books will each be is a compilation of stories from such writers as Richard Knaak and Jae Hwan-Kim, who have turned out previous works for Blizzard. It’s 192 pages long, and it’s got a mean lookin’ orc on the cover! Category:The Instance